


Black Tie in Style

by FaithWarrior



Series: The Bug in the Belfry [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Batfamily Dynamics (DCU), Family Fluff, Fashion & Couture, Gen, Maribat Bio Dad Bruce Wayne Month, Protective Batfamily (DCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithWarrior/pseuds/FaithWarrior
Summary: For Bio!Dad Bruce Wayne Month 2020 Day 7: Fashion show.Awe could not begin to describe the emotions invoked by seeing the Wayne family in a business environment.Takes place during Day 5 from Adriens Point of View when the Waynes enter the restaurant.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne
Series: The Bug in the Belfry [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905886
Comments: 6
Kudos: 466
Collections: Maribat Bio!Dad Bruce Wayne Month





	Black Tie in Style

**Author's Note:**

> Adriens outfit from the previous enstatment -  
> Apparently his father was going for a lighter appearance with a dark edge for the evening. Most likely to offset the Wayne’s known taste for dark ensambles. A dark gray suit with dark and light blue striping on the jacket and matching pants. Dark blue dress shirt with matching buttons. The light blue tie had a faint pattern of hidden butterflies in darker blue embroidery. The cufflinks were the Gabriel signature butterfly in light blue to match.

Adrien wasn’t surprised that he and his father arrived first. He was sure it was intended as either a show of respect or a play for control, probably both. 

He turns to address the host escorting them to the private table. “Which direction to the mens room sir?” Adrien requests pleasantly.

“Down the hall, first door on the left.” The man answers with practiced ease. Adrien figures it's a fairly common question. 

He nods to the host and his father before making his way to the bathroom. Adrien wishes that he wasn’t wearing makeup so he could splash water on his face, but he settled for running his thumb over the face of the watch. The slight roughness of the WE etching scapes against his fingertips as he tries to center himself. 

After several moments the watch lit up briefly with a red light and then a green light. He figured that was the signal to get moving. When he got back to the table and witnessed the Wayne family skillfully maneuver the table so that he was separated from his father Adrien made a mental note to thank Oracle when they were officially introduced. At this point she was kinda acting like his second jiminy cricket, Plagg being his first.

On his approach to the table however Adrien was confronted yet again with how utterly large the Wayne family could be, not in size but in presence and presentation. 

Bruce Wayne was dressed in a solid three button black suit with a plain white shirt. His standard black tie and white pocket square had minute embroideries that matched the small accents along the edges of the suit. Subtle and unobtrusive to the untrained eye, but adding a flare to the man's entire ensemble. Adrien was sure it was the work of Marinette. His girlfriends eye for detail was amazing, and her designs were always gorgeous examples of subtlety and design.

Tim Drake Wayne had a solid black suit closed with two buttons, but his shirt was navy blue similar to Adriens and he had a red tie and pocket square. Tiny bits of yellow embroidery hidden in the tie and square complimented the ensemble and made Adrien agree with Marinette's shared suspicion. Her brother definitely had a crush on his super friend. Adrien had laughed when Marinette filled him in on what she called, ‘the super gossip surrounding my brothers and their inability to have normal human emotions’. The younger CEO’s suit was cut with stylish geometric lines and accented the man in a more youthful light than his father while still being professional. It wasn’t quite black tie, but it was perfect for a somewhat formal dinner such as this one.

Richard, Dick, Grayson was an icon in a single breasted one button blue suit. His suit was tight fitted to a point that Adrien wondered if the man was at all uncomfortable, then again the man ran around frequently in spandex. A white shirt and pocket square matched the outfit quite well, and the man's black bow tie added a sense of sophistication.

Jason Todd did not look like he liked wearing suits, but the dark brown double breasted suit cut quite the figure. A maroon tie stood out against the white dress shirt and had a matching pocket square. He was the only one in the group wearing brown dress shoes instead of the standard black, but considering the person wearing them Adrien wasn’t surprised at the minute rebellion.

Cassandra Cain was dressed in a long sleeve jumper that went to the girls mid calf. She had strappy black sandals on her feet with quite an impressive heel on them. The girls hair was done up in a half up braided style and pinned in the back with a glittery nest of diamonds surrounding a metal worked bat. Adrien felt his brows raise at the piece, and the matching black and white diamond pendent that nestled into the V neck of her jumper. A white leather jacket was draped over one of her arms and most likely complimented the monochrome outfit equally as well as the other accessories.

Duke Thomas had on yet another standard black suit, but his shirt was a bright yellow with a matching pocket square. His tie was black and mellowed out the vibrant yellow accents. It added a certain brightness to the group that was missing in the other members, but it still fit the mainly black color scheme. Adrien figured the yellow was a subtle reference to the older boys vigilante persona and appreciated the effort that went into the tiny connection.

Damian and Marinette Wayne walked in like the power twins the media painted them as, a contrast and a reflection of each other. The two had an ease with the other that reflected years depending on each other, but their personalities stood out vastly different on their faces and outfits.

Damian had on a charcoal gray suit with deep green accents with the shirt and square. In certain lighting the entire suit looked black but for the minimal iridescent embroideries on the suit. His hair was spiked up in a way that looked both harsh and wild, but fit the boys cold exterior. It somewhat resembled how Adrien felt when he transformed, but darker and more sinister. The youngest Wayne male truly looked the part of the cold ice prince in his dark ensemble. Like a dark forest in the middle of the night Damian Wayne was as frightening and untouchable as the depths of nature.

Marinette though was a vibrant star next to her brother. Without compromising the dark palette of her family Marinette shone brightly. Her dress had a square cut neckline trimmed with tiny glittering red gems. The dress itself was black fading in an ombre at the bottom to a bright red. At mid calf the bottom of the dress made Marinette look like she was dancing though flames as she walked. The skirt flared gently and smoothly with each movement. Black Louboutin heels with tiny sparkles of red gems accented her steps, the red bottoms clacking as they tap the floor. Her hair was held up by black ornate hair sticks and Adrien took note of the new ear cuff hooked around the cartilage of one ear. A red shawl is looped over her elbows, most likely to fend off the minor chill outside. Her dress's sleeves are tight to just before her elbow before ending with the same gem trim as the neckline. The tight sleeves show off the toning in her biceps and Adrien finds he appreciates the overall boldness of the neckline. Marinette looks like she is on fire.

Adrien saw his father's reactions to the families entrance as Marinette's work greatly outshined the outfits Gabriel had chosen for the evening. Father and son might look good, but they were not a unit like the Wayne’s. Their outfits did not enhance the look of the other side by side but rather faded into the background of acceptability. Adrien was only thankful that his own outfit did not clash too severely with the darker decor of the restaurant. 

Gabriel however looked out of place in the restaurant environment. The designer had exchanged his usual white jacket and red pants in favor of a darker ensemble but it still stood out. He paired a dark gray jacket with dark purple pants cut similar to his normal red ones. A lavender shirt and dark purple vest with a gray ascot. Despite the effort into the outfit it barely matched with Adriens own, and was glaringly based on the glimpses Adrien remembers of Hawkmoth. 

His inner Chat Noir was laughing hysterically at the comparison. 

Gabriel Agreste had been outmatched by a designer in the early stages of starting her career. The agitation fought with respect as the disgruntlement grew upon taking in the families entrance. While Adrien was in awe, Gabriel was mildly surprised. Still missing the necessary respect that should be attributed to a family of this magnitude. Adrien had watched the same individuals bickering like small children only the day before and now they were the most frightening wall he had ever seen. And he was looking forward to seeing Gabriel Agreste hit that wall. 

**Author's Note:**

> This one is alot shorter due to Day 5 being sooooooo long. There is the potential for artwork to follow up matching this fic and the outfits in it. This was fun to write


End file.
